Conocidos en el mar
by BNico
Summary: Un día un pequeño niño que buscaba pescar se encuentra con un joven tritón quién lo salva de ahogarse, ahora ese curioso ser le pide a cambió un favor. "Verás yo estoy buscando al amor de mi vida. ¿Podrías ayudarme? " Así comienza la historia de un niño que busca ayudar al pequeño Yuuri a encontrar al amor de su vida. FF de Yuri on ice
1. Chapter 1

**Conocidos en el mar**

 **El niño en el bote**

Unión Soviética, 1957

Un pequeño niño castaño jugaba en las orillas del mar, pese a que su madre le había advertido que no saliera mucho, sin mencionar que acercarse al mar estaba complemente prohibido.

Pero al pequeño era cosa que no le importaba, estar cerca del agua lo relajaba y más subir al pequeño bote que había encontrado hace unas semanas, que con ayuda de los pescadores locales había reparado, con toda la valentía encerrada dentro de su joven cuerpo de 10 años se aventuraba a recorrer la bahía.

No era tonto así que nunca pensó en lanzarse de lleno al mar, ya que sus conocimientos de navegación eran si acaso nulas. Comprendía algunas de las constelaciones que guiaban a los marinos desde las épocas de antaño, pero no se creía (aún) capaz de salir bien librado de una aventura en solitario contra el poderoso mar y sus aguas. Pesé a ser otoño el agua en su país era fría, pero era mejor que cuando estaba llena de hielo y no permitía que los barcos pequeños salieran.

Armado con una pequeña vara, hilo para pescar y una lata de gusanos que compró en la tienda cerca del muelle, tomó su bote al que nombró "Maxim"* y se lanzó al mar.

Pasadas las horas comenzaba a calar el frío en sus manos, por lo que decidió regresar, pero una fuerte ráfaga lo arrastró mar adentro. Asustado cómo nunca en su vida, tomó los pequeños remos luchando inútilmente contra la corriente. A penas y alcanzaba a ver la orilla y cada vez está se hacía más y más pequeña.

Comenzó a llorar, usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba luchando por regresar hasta que uno de los remo escapó de sus manos, lanzándose a la orilla del bote en un intento de recobrar su única opción de regresar sano y salvo a su casa. Sin embargo, sólo logró caer al agua helada.

Sentía cómo sí mil agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo, el agua estaba mucho más helada de lo que pensó, sus piernas se entumieron de inmediato, sus ropas y zapatos mojados terminaron por hundirlo con mayor velocidad.

Su vista se nubló, estaba mareado, no podía moverse y dolía sentir el agua helada entrando pro su nariz y boca. En unos segundos más todo se puso oscuro.

Abrió los ojos, mareado además de aletargado. Estaba acostado en su bote, como pudo logro sentarse, ya estaba de nuevo en la bahía, la tierra estaba tan cerca de él que podría bajarse y caminar sobre la helada arena.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

Lo último que recordaba era estar ahogándose en lo profundo de un abismo helado, pero hasta ahí. Y no había nadie más cerca, ni en la playa ni en el muelle.

\- Por fin despertaste, creí que te habías muerto –escuchó una dulce voz

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – volteó a toda dirección y no encontraba al emisor de esa voz

\- Por acá… -notó que había agua saltando de un costado del bote.

Sin más asomó la cabeza y vio algo que nunca pudo imaginar

-¡Una sirena! –gritó el pequeño, viendo a un pequeño tritón, con aleta color azul en varios tonos y cabello y ojos cafés nadando en las cercanías del bote.

\- En realidad soy un tritón, las sirenas son chicas. Les crece el pecho y algunas se los cubren con conchas –sonrió –se me hace una pérdida de tiempo hacer eso, los pechos son muy suaves para dormir sobre ellos.

-Creo que tomé mucha agua salada… Esto debe ser un sueño –el pequeño presionaba con los índices las sienes de su cabeza –Creo que me volví loco.

-No creo que estés loco, aunque lanzarte al mar con este clima no habla mucho de que seas muy listo, de seguro no pones mucha atención en clases –el pequeño ser reía tímidamente.

\- Para tú información yo siempre le pongo atención a mi profesor y soy el mejor de la clase, en clase nos dijeron que las sirenas no existen

-¡Que soy un tritón! ¡Soy un chico! –Hizo un puchero mientras golpeaba el agua con las manos – ¿Esa es la manera en la que le agradeces a quién te salvó de ahogarte? ¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Desperdicié mis dos horas contigo!

-Lo que seas… da lo mismo, no te creo que seas un tritón.

-Pues me importa poco sí me crees o no… Pero al menos agradece que te saqué del agua, estás bastante pesado ¿sabes?

-No soy pesado, es mi ropa… ¿Y mi ropa? –Acababa de darse cuenta de que no traía puestos ni los zapatos ni el abrigo.

-Te la quité, no podía cargarte con todo eso puesto…

-¡Tritón! ¡Ahora me vas a tener que conseguir uno nuevo! ¡Mi madre se pondrá cómo loca! ¡Rápido tritón haz algo!

-Deja de llamarme tritón, tengo nombre. Me llamo Yuuri soy del clan Katsuki, apréndetelo, torpe niño humano.

-Bueno Yuuri del clan Katsuki, ayúdame a encontrar mi abrigo, mi madre se pondrá como loca si vuelvo sin él. Además tú también eres un niño, no puedes ser más grande que yo.

-Te aseguro que soy mayor que tú y créeme que jamás lo encontraría, cuando te vi estabas en medio de una corriente… tu abrigo ya debe estar bastante lejos de aquí.

-Ay… mi abrigo… Era un regalo, lo planeaba usar cuando me llevaran a ver el ballet a finales de mes –suspiró cabizbajo, sabía a la perfección que su madre no toleraría su desobediencia a salir solo, irse al mar, casi ahogarse y como cereza del pastel perder sus prendas.

-Vamos sólo es ropa, ya después conseguirás otras. –el pequeño ser ondeó su aleta color azul, tratando de devolverle los ánimos al chico. – ¿Por cierto podrías ayudarme en algo?

-¿De qué se trata? –no concebía en qué podría ayudarle al ser que estaba frente a él, no imaginaba que las criaturas míticas necesitaran ayuda de niños humanos.

\- Verás yo estoy buscando al amor de mi vida. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que podría ayudarte con eso?

-Pues no lo sé tampoco, ya sé le preguntaré a mis hermanos ¿Podemos vernos mañana también? Mi tiempo casi se termina… -su rostro mostraba algo de apuro.

-No se supone que salga mucho, después de lo de Kyshtym** mamá no me deja salir mucho…

-Anda, puede que no sea tan tardado… yo no podré salir del mar hasta ser más grande…Necesito ayuda para encontrar a la persona que amaré…

-Está bien… Pero no planeo ayudarte pasado el día de mañana ¿entendido? Así que más te vale no ponerte quisquilloso con lo que encuentres.

\- ¡Gracias! Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya te dije mi nombre, lo lógico es que me digas el tuyo.

-Cierto, me llamo Yakov, Yakov Feltsman, mucho gusto Yuuri.

Y así fue como la historia de ambos niños inició.

 **Continuará…**

 ***** **Maxim Gorki (1938) es el nombre de uno de los barcos de guerra rusos usados en la segunda guerra mundial.**

 **** El accidente de Kyshtym fue un accidente de contaminación radiológica que tuvo lugar el 29 de septiembre de 1957 en Mayak, un sitio de producción de plutonio para armas nucleares y combustible nuclear para plantas de reprocesamiento en la Unión Soviética.**

 **Hola, acá la persona que no ha acabado sus otros fics y ya se puso a hacer otro.**

 **Espero que les guste este fic que no planeo hacerlo de más de 5 capítulos. Pero en cuanto me nació la idea simplemente desee escribirla y ya no me pude detener. Por cierto todas las referencias son reales en tiempo e historia. Puse que Yakov era castaño de niño porque la verdad no se me ocurrió otro color posible, perdón si más adelante lo llego a cambiar.**

 **Sí son nuevos en mis fics los invito a leer mis otras obras "Odio a todos los Nikiforov" y "Diario de la nueva escuela" todos se publican en wattpad y**

 **Es todo por hoy y espero sus likes, comentarios, votos etc.**

 **Queda prohibida la adaptación, traducción y copia de este fic.**


	2. Capítulo 2

El tiempo y los regalos

Unión Soviética, 1957

Al día siguiente Yakov regresó al mar, de inmediato comenzó a buscar con la vista al tritón que había conocido. Cómo recuerdo de su mal comportamiento se había ganado varias horas de regaños de su madre además de algunas nalgadas por parte de su padre, acompañado de la amenaza de que tendría que ir al ballet con su abrigo de la escuela.

Esta vez calzaba unas botas de hule sobre sus zapatos para poder acercarse al mar sin arruinar más su calzado. Caminó por la orilla hasta llegar a una formación de rocas dónde logró vislumbrar una cabeza castaña asomándose.

¡Yuuri! ¡Por acá! –Se acercó corriendo

Hola Yakov, que bueno que recordaste mi nombre, además sí viniste. Creí que tal vez no vendrías… -El semblante del castaño mostraba alivio.

Te di mi palabra, además estoy de vacaciones, así que dime ¿Averiguaste cómo encontrar al amor de tú vida? –En el fondo Yakov estaba curioso de cómo lo sabría el pequeño tritón, por lo que sus padres le habían contado el amor era algo construido, no encontrado; pero estaba dispuesto a aprender sobre ese curioso ser.

Si, le pregunté a mi hermana Mari, ella encontró a su esposo hace poquito. Me dijo que en cuanto lo ves tú corazón late muy fuerte, se te entume la aleta y tus ojos no pueden dejar de verlo.

Eso se oye bastante complejo… -Para el niño ruso era inimaginable que alguien pudiera sentir eso, para él los estados de ánimo eran: estar enojado, feliz o triste, no más. – Así que tú plan ¿Es…?

Quiero que traigas a todas las personas del mundo para que las pueda ver desde aquí y saber sí son o no.

Ok, estás más loco o sólo eres un completo ignorante…

¿Eh? ¡Oye que grosero! –hizo puños con las manos y los levantaba sobre él, cómo sí golpeara a lo lejos.

Hay millones de personas en el mundo, sólo en el puerto debe haber al menos mil, entre pescadores, comerciantes y otros… Tendrás que darme más información sobre esa persona.

Pues es que no tengo ninguna… Dijo Mari que cuando ella conoció a Hiromu estaba más al sur, en un lugar dónde hay unas flores rosas muy bonitas, al parecer él estaba paseando por la playa cuando se encontraron, Mari se enamoró y salió del mar…

¿Entonces cuando encuentres a esa persona podrás salir del mar?

No, eso es sólo cuando ya eres grande, cómo Mari, sí lo encuentro ahora tendré que esperar. Además sólo puedo estar dos horas fuera de casa.

¿Sólo dos horas? ¡Eso es muy poco! –Yakov comenzaba a creer que su madre no era tan estricta como él creía.

Sí, esas son las reglas que puso el rey del mar –dijo decaído

Pues no deberías hacerle caso, al fin no creo que te pueda vigilar siempre ¿verdad? –Ese pequeño lado desobediente de Yakov salía a relucir.

No, es imposible él lo notaría, es el más poderoso y nadie puede contra él.

Eso dijeron de los Romanov* y pues al final como acabaron… -Ahora agradecía enteramente sus lecciones de la escuela, le gustaba verse como un conocedor frente al tritón azulado.

¿Quiénes? –el pequeño asomado en el agua no entendía de qué le hablaban.

Cómo sea, no puedo traer a todo el mundo, pero puede que traiga a mis amigos, puede que alguno de ellos sea.

Sí, gracias Yakov. Ten –acercó su mano mojada a Yakov –Es un regalo, por ser mi primer amigo humano –le entregó un pequeño collar con una perla rosa colgando del medio.

Wow, muchas gracias, yo también te daré un regalo mañana.

El resto de las dos horas ambos se contaron sobre sus vidas, Yakov le contó que el ballet le gustaba mucho pero por su edad no podía entrar al teatro, así que sólo podía ver las funciones públicas en ferias; el próximo fin de mes podría entrar por fin y estaba de lo más nervioso. Le contó además de su pasatiempo, patinar. Intentó ser lo más detallado posible al explicárselo a Yuuri, pero al final no logró que el castaño comprendiera del todo. Al parecer narrar los saltos no era tarea fácil. 2

Por su parte Yuuri le contó sobre sus amigos en el mar, de cómo era su mejor amigo Pichit un tritón tipo mantarraya que conoció en el mar de Burman**, que ahora se había ido de viaje también al sur aguas más cálidas. Sobre su amigo Yurio, quién se había enamorado de otro tritón tipo esturión cerca del mar caspio***, pero como aún eran jóvenes no los dejaron casarse. Le contó además que todo su clan había nacido en el mar de Japón y él era un tritón koi**** pero que su tono azul era particularmente extraño entre sus familiares, su madre era de color rojo y su padre blanco, Mari, su hermana era de un tono rojo con motes blancos. Su madre le dijo que tal vez sus colores eran tan diferentes porque estaba destinado a algo diferente de los demás.

Pasadas las dos horas Yuuri se despidió no sin antes agendar nuevamente con el niño ruso quién prometió llevar a sus amigos para que pudiera revisarlos.

Saliendo de la playa Yakov fue a cada una de las casas de sus amigos, para pedirles que fueran con él a jugar al día siguiente a la playa. Sus piernas dolían de tanto correr de calle en calle, puesto que sus amigos vivían en diferentes puntos del lugar.

Sería bueno que tuviéramos un teléfono… Cuando sea grande será lo primero que me compre.

Al día siguiente Yakov llevó a sus amigos, al menos 6 de ellos a la playa con la promesa de jugar un rato. Sabía que no sería buena idea que ellos se enterarán de la existencia de Yuuri, así que los "acomodó" en un lugar dónde estuvieran a la vista de Yuuri, pero que a la vez el pequeño ser estuviera oculto entre varias rocas.

Bueno, ya está haciendo mucho frío, será mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo uno de los niños, que fue secundado por los demás -¿No vienes Yakov? –Notó que su compañero se quedaba viendo el mar indeciso.

Me quedaré un rato más, ustedes adelántense.

Bueno, adiós – dijeron para después retirarse

Yakov se acercó a las rocas y murmuró mientras vigilaba que ningún curioso quedara cerca.

¿Y bien? ¿Es alguno de ellos?

No… - Yuuri asomó la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

Que mal… Sabía que sería difícil, pero al parecer será mucho, mucho más complicado…

Lo sé, perdón…

Está bien, yo te ayudaré cuando pueda. Pero, ¿De verdad estás seguro de que es por aquí? ¿Qué tal sí tu persona está al otro lado del mundo? Tú mismo dijiste que tú amigo Pichit se fue a buscar para el sur, eso debe ser por corea ¿no? Puede que estés buscando del lado equivocado.

No, sé que es por aquí. Lo siento. –dijo con completa seguridad. –Por cierto ¿Y mi regalo?

Ah… Perdón lo olvidé… -después de recorrer casa por casa reclutando candidatos simplemente cayó dormido en cuanto llegó a su casa.

Pasó la mañana completa buscando un buen presente para Yuuri, pero no logró encontrar alguno que fuera de verdad significativo, digo, no todos los días formar una amistad con un tritón. Yakov quería conmemorar de la mejor manera posible su nueva amistad. No logró encontrar nada, pero prometió a Yuuri seguir ayudándolo y algún día darle el mejor de los regalos.

A finales de mes Yakov había llevado a cada persona que conocía al mar, incluso en un momento hasta llevó a sus padres porque cualquiera podría ser ¿cierto? Al ser su cumpleaños tal como lo prometió su padre, fue llevado al teatro a ver el ballet, a sus ojos era un evento hermoso, le recordaba al patinaje, esa hermosa fusión entre el cuerpo moviéndose con delicadeza y la música. En ese momento dijo seguro de sí mismo que algún día transmitiría esos mismos sentimientos a través de su patinaje.

Los días iban y venían, ambos niños la pasaban conviviendo dos horas por día, charlando, viendo posibles candidatos. Entre los amigos de Yakov era conocido por su "eterno amor al mar" ya que pasaba cada segundo libre que tuviera ahí, se había hecho fama de ser un "romántico" puesto que siempre llevaba a sus conocidos a ver el mar. Su rutina se había convertido en tres simples pasos: escuela, práctica de patinaje y después playa.

Ya habían pasado 4 años de esta rutina, Yakov con ahora 14 años había dejado la escuela para estudiar en casa y poder dedicarse al patinaje por completo. Pero esas sesiones de pláticas con Yuuri aún estaban en su agenda diaria. Yakov lucía mucho más maduro y alto que cuando Yuuri lo conoció, su porte era bueno, al final se convirtió en un apuesto joven; por su parte Yuuri no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía viéndose como un niño pequeño, incluso so voz no dejaba ese particular tono de niño pequeño, a lo cual Yakov hacía bromas cada que podía.

Por su parte ahora le contaba más y más cosas a Yuuri sobre el mundo exterior, como de un muro***** que construían en alguna parte de Europa y de cómo un hombre llamado Yuri****** había llegado al espacio obviamente narró eso impulsado por que ambos nombres eran básicamente el mismo. También le avisó que pronto iría a participar a una competencia grande en algún lugar de Austria*******, por lo que no podría verlo en algunos días. Pero prometió que sí conocía a alguien y podía llevarlo al mar lo haría, al final podría ser cualquiera.

Ese año Yakov ganó su primera medalla de oro.

Ya tengo el regalo perfecto para Yuuri. –dijo viendo su medalla.

Un regalo extraordinario que nadie más podría darle, perfecto para un amigo como el que era Yuuri.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola a mis lectoras, perdón por las demoras con los fics (ya no se me ocurren excusas) espero que hayan gustado del cap, la verdad me documenté mucho para poder hacerlo.**

 **Abajo les dejo las notas de referencia.**

 **Los amo, gracias por sus likes, votos, kudos y comentarios, los comentarios alimentan mi abatida alma.**

 **Bye bye 3**

*Los Romanov fueron una dinastía en Rusia que reinaron desde 1613 hasta 1917

** El mar de Burman toca tierra con Tailandia

*** El mar de Caspio es el único que se encuentra cerca de Kazajistán

**** Los peces koi son originarios de Japón y según cuenta

***** Habla del muro de Berlín que comenzó a construirse en 1961

****** Yuri gagaria, el primer hombre en llegar al espacio (URSS)

******* Los juegos olímpicos de invierno fueron en 1964 en Austria.

la leyenda pueden convertirse en dragones.


	3. Chapter 3

Los años y la boda

Unión Soviética, 1977

Yakov Feltsman de 20 años seguía deambulando por las orillas del mar, su amigo Yuuri por fin había empezado a "crecer" o al menos a notársele, ya no parecía un niñ, si acaso se notaba como de tal vez 12, sus expresiones de niño estaban por desaparecer, pero no así su deseo de encontrar al amor de su vida.

Después de muchos intentos Yakov estaba prácticamente rendido a la búsqueda del compañero o compañera de Yuuri, el mismo ya había comenzado a salir con una linda bailarina que conoció en Moscú en uno de sus tantos viajes, realmente estaba enamorado de ella y planeaba casarse pronto. Le había contado todo esto a Yuuri quién le demostró su total apoyo y deseo una felicidad eterna.

Espero encontrar a alguien pronto… -decía Yuuri con un exhalo mientras nadaba de espaldas.

Sabes, puede que aún sea muy pronto para ti, tú mismo dijiste que tu hermana ya es una adulta, sí acaso eres poco más que un puberto. –Yakov respondió mientras arrojaba pequeños caracoles de regreso al mar.

Puede ser… Pero sabes, no es cómo que yo vaya a vivir lo mismo que ustedes… nosotros vivimos mucho tiempo, sólo pensé que sí lo encontraba desde pequeño podría pasar más tiempo con esa persona… Supongo que no será tan fácil cómo creí…

Yakov lo comprendió poco después de los 13 años, que su tiempo con Yuuri no sería eterno, que él se volvería viejo mientras su amigo seguía siendo un joven tritón nadando por el mar.

Tal vez deberías de buscar mientras otra cosa con qué entretener tú mente, en mi caso Lilia, el patinaje y el ballet me tienen bastante atareado.

Supongo que mi pasatiempo eres tú… -dijo dudativo

Jajajajaja, vaya ahora sí lograste hacer sonrojar –río Yakov mientras se cubría el rostro.

Pero es verdad, para mí eres mi importante amigo, el primer humano con el que hablé… sin mencionar que nadie sabe que te veo…

Eso ya me lo imaginaba, justo como tus dos horas para estar fuera… me parecen buenas medidas de seguridad. Honestamente sí yo fuera tu padre te tendría más vigilado –dijo estricto

Por suerte mi padre tiene mejor carácter que tú -dijo riéndose

Cómo sea, mira. –se acercó al mar.

Woah… ¿Entonces ya lo tenías todo listo? – dijo sujetando la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, dentro estaba un anillo plateado con un diamante incrustado –Sabía que ibas enserio, pero debo reconocer que me sorprendes.

Se lo diré la próxima semana, cuando acabe su presentación…

Eres todo un romántico… Lástima que no fuiste mi destinado, estoy seguro de que hubieras sido un buen partido, aunque sean muy enojón –

¡Claro que no lo soy! –gritó

Ves, lo eres, pero eso te hace único, espero que Lilia lo aprecié.

Su amistad se había forjado por el metal más grande de todos, el tiempo. Yuuri siempre traía colgando la medalla que Yakov le había regalo, pero con el paso del tiempo se había deteriorado con el agua, a veces se llenaba de arena, algas o cualquier otro material que estuviera cerca de dónde el pequeño tritón se escabullía para jugar.

Por su parte Yakov seguía participando como representante de Rusia en los eventos de patinaje, era conocido como el dios del hielo, no había salto que no lograra atinar, rutina que no lograra dominar e incluso competencia que fuera un verdadero reto para él.

El invierno de ese mismo año se casó con Lilia, pesé a que juró confiar en ella jamás se atrevió a contarle la existencia de Yuuri, no porque ella lo divulgara, sino porque tal vez y sólo tal vez lo tomaría por loco. No era común que tú nuevo esposo de regalo de bodas te confiese que tiene un amigo tritón que conoció cuando tenía 10 años.

Para excusar sus ausencias para ir al mar decía que iba ahí a tomar inspiración para sus rutinas, para relajarse o simplemente a quitar de sus hombros el estrés de su vida diaria.

Al final los planes de Yakov no fueron cómo creía, en uno de sus entrenamientos tuvo un error que le costó caro, su rodilla quedó molida con el golpe y con ello su futuro como patinador.

 **Hola gente bonita que sigue este fic, les vengo anunciando que probablemente en unas horas publique el final de esta historia, desde un principio sabía que no duraría mucho, pero al final me enamoré de ella y amé escribirla.**

 **Sin más espero que gusten de estas pocas palabras que quedan**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Recomiendo leer con esta canción:

Sí no les aparece el link la canción se llama "Inochi No Kioku" de Nikaido Kazumi y está con susb en español

 **watch?v=O014-68MhY**

 **El gris, el reencuentro y el amor**

Rusia, 2007

Los pasados años habían sido complicados para Yakov, terminó por divorciarse; al final su carácter explosivo y el de Lilia no lograron llevarse bien, su temporada como patinador había terminado, al principio eso lo deprimió mucho, tanto que por largo, largo tiempo dejó de ver a Yuuri, su juventud se había ido como espuma en el mar, su matrimonio y muchas metas que no logró cumplir, además su rodilla dolía con cada nevada.

A veces pensaba que tal vez sí le hubiera confesado a Lilia sobre Yuuri, pudiese ser que ese secreto los uniera más como matrimonio. Tampoco habían logrado tener hijos, así que cuando terminaron sólo quedaron cajas con sus cosas y maletas llenas de ropa. Es curioso como todo lo construido al final puede caber en pequeños contenedores apilados. En medio de su mudanza encontró en una pequeña caja aquella perla rosa que su amigo Yuuri le había regalado en su niñez, la había creído perdida hace tiempo, pero al final recuperó esa pequeña parte de su niñez.

No tenía ya otros planes que hacer, le quedaba sólo la casa cerca del mar que sus padres le habían dejado antes de morir y algunos bienes que consiguió de sus ganancias como patinador. Después de su fractura recurrió a muchos médicos con la esperanza de poder sanar, cosa que terminó por ser no más que una ilusión, más por necesidad que por gusto coreógrafo varias rutinas para su esposa y la compañía con la que trabajaba, pero en el fondo no le satisfacía. Lo dejó cuando eso le causó problemas más graves con Lilia.

Rendido de su vida huyó al mar una vez más, no creía poder ver de nuevo a Yuuri, él le había fallado como amigo, lo abandonó sin más. Nunca se despidió de él, un día en medio de todo el estrés, la ansiedad y la depresión se encerró en su casa, no contestó llamadas, cosa curiosa pues de niño siempre deseo un teléfono para hablar con sus amigos sin tener que cruzar toda el área a pie; tampoco respondía las cartas, no abría la puerta a nadie. Sólo salía cuando la comida se había terminado o podrido por no comerla; pero eso tarde que temprano había terminado con sus ahorros, era momento de terminar con todo o avanzar y continuar con su vida.

La playa había cambiado, lo que en su infancia había sido un pequeño puerto pesquero ahora era más un lugar desolado, las bajas ventas terminaron por arruinar el lugar.

Quedaban algunos botes maltrechos amarrados a postes de madera, el malecón estaba deshecho con huecos por todos lados. Tal vez fue por el humor de Yakov, pero juraba que el lugar había tomado un lúgubre tono gris. La arena se veía mucho más pálida que antes, las aguas grises, incluso las aves se habían ido.

Se acercó a las rocas que usaba de joven para ocultar sus charlas con Yuuri, ahora se veían mucho más bajas de lo que él recordaba, con el dolor de su pierna y máximo esfuerzo de acercó a la orilla, estuvo así algunos minutos.

"Supongo que es imposible que el aparezca" – Pensó

Con mucho más esfuerzo se levantó, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa, cuando escuchó una voz que no conocía viniendo del mar.

¡Yakov! ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! – se escuchaba desde el mar.

Incrédulo, volteó y pudo contemplar de nuevo a su amigo, ya no era ni de cerca aquel niño que lo salvó cuando cayó de su bote, ante él estaba un joven, su cabello estaba algo largo, las escamas de su cara se marcaron más de color azul. Su cuerpo estaba crecido, pasó de ser un pequeño con una pancita a un muchacho bien torneado.

¡Yuuri! – cómo pudo avanzó lo más cerca del agua que podía

¡Yakov! ¡Volviste! – el rostro de Yuuri comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas – Yo creí que algo te había pasado… Y por eso no volvías. Mírate… Ya eres todo un abuelo…

¡Cállate! – dijo mientras reír y lloraba, su amigo no lo había olvidado, ni siquiera parecía enojado por no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo.

Del cuello de Yuuri aún colgaba la medalla que le había regalado hace muchos años su amigo humano, pero su amarre ya no era un listón, pasados los años terminó por romperse y Yuuri lo cambió por un trozo de cuerda. Apenas y se lograba ver la inscripción, pero para el tritón era su más grande tesoro.

Hablaron por horas, al haber crecido las reglas de tiempo para Yuuri ya habían expirado, era libre de ir y venir a su antojo. Había pasado algunas temporadas con su amigo Pichit en corea, este se casó con el tritón Seung Gil, su otro amigo Yurio estaba en una "relación libre" con el chico llamado Otabek todos habían formado sus vidas.

Yakov se enteró además que la hermana de Yuuri murió hace unos años, después de que su pareja muriera en una "gran guerra" su hermana no vivió mucho más después de volver al mar. Yuuri estuvo triste por eso, pero al final comprendió que era muy difícil para ella seguir sin la mitad de su alma.

Por su parte Yuuri comprendió porqué su amigo dejó de ir a visitarlo, cómo su salud se fue en pique y con ellos sus relaciones e incluso su matrimonio.

Supongo que ya llegué al tope de mi vida Yuuri… - dijo el viejo cabizbajo

No lo creo, pienso que aún hay más cosas que puedes hacer –dijo haciendo un ademan con los brazos. – Tal vez sólo debas empezar algo nuevo… Eres bueno para patinar, tal vez eso sea lo que necesites.

Ja, no lo creo. Mi rodilla apenas y me da para caminar bien, patinar ya está más allá de mis capacidades… -dijo tocando su rodilla

Pero que tal sí en vez de patinar tú, ayudas a otros a hacerlo… Estoy seguro de que serías un buen maestro, eres confiable, responsable y te gusta mandar –dijo aguantando la risa

Jajajaja, eso se oye cómo ser un entrenador más que un maestro… Ahora que lo dices no estaría mal, ya me lo han propuesto…

Deberías hacerlo Yakov, tal vez tus años de patinar se fueron como la arena al mar, pero puede que haya por ahí gente que te necesite, gente que tenga esos mismos sueños que tú tuviste, yo sé que serías un excelente entrenador, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que eso sea.

No sé sí tomar eso cómo palabras de aliento o no, pero sabes… verte me ha dado mucha felicidad, últimamente sentía como si un enorme vacío se apoderara de mi cuerpo… He tenido tiempos difíciles, también quiero disculparme por no haberte visto en todo este tiempo… - agachó la cabeza apenado.

Por eso no te preocupes, para mí lo importante es que estés bien, lo demás ya no importa.

Gracias, me da gusto que sigas teniendo eso –señalo la medalla que colgaba del cuello del otro –Yo también tengo lo que me diste –le mostró la pequeña perla rosa. – Por cierto ¿Ya encontraste a la persona que buscabas?

No… creo que tal vez esa persona no existe o incluso que no haya nacido aún… - no me he rendido, sólo creo que veo la magnitud de la situación mucho mejor que antes… - decía mientras dibujaba círculos sobre el agua.

Pues mientras me quede vida prometo volverte a ayudar… quien sabe podríamos tener suerte un día de estos…

Un mes pasó y Yakov un poco mejor de su estado anímico se aventuró a vender parte de sus propiedades, para poder invertir en lo que a su vista era "la última obra de su existencia" se volvería el entrenador de los siguientes representantes de su país. Pasaría sus últimos años ayudando a explotar las cualidades de las jóvenes promesas que encontrara.

También volvió a su hábito infantil de visitar el mar todos los días, cuando un nuevo alumno llegaba a su cuidado lo llevaba al mar, para que Yuuri lo pudiera ver, pero ni así encontraban a la persona especial de Yuuri.

Diez años más pasaron, Yakov aún con lo mal de salud que se encontraba seguía tanto al cuidado de sus alumnos como de Yuuri, quien por fin logró verse como un adulto, no uno muy grande, sí acaso se notaría de unos 23 años, por su lado Yakov ya era un anciano en toda la expresión de la palabra, canas, dolencias, enojos hasta porque el viento pasaba. Esto les causaba mucha gracia a sus alumnos; Mila, Georgi, Yuri y Víctor. Todos a excepción del ultimo habían sido obligados a ir a ver el mar con su entrenador, entre los patinadores ya era una tradición, muchos lo consideraban como la manera de Yakov de darles la bienvenida al equipo, así que no preguntaban más.

Víctor se negaba a ir puesto que sabía que esa playa en particular no tenía ningún encanto más gaviotas muertas de hambre o algas, así que ni todos los gritos de Yakov habían logrado llevarlo al mar.

Ése último día Yakov le llevó a Yuuri un regalo, se trataba de una pulsera con la escritura de "1957" el ruso le contó todas sus quejas de sus alumnos, no era cosa nueva, el joven tritón llevaba ya varios años escuchando sus quejas sobre sí sus alumnos eran unos rebeldes, si no hacían caso, sobretodo se quejaba de uno llamado Víctor, al que por varias causas no había visto nunca. Yuuri lo escuchaba siempre con total atención, puede que su amigo no notara lo mismo que él, pero poco a poco la luz de la vida de Yakov estaba extinguiéndose.

Esa tarde se despidieron, Yuuri casi saltó del agua para abrazar a su amigo, le dijo mil veces lo feliz que estaba por su regalo, que lo quería mucho y que nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo salvado ese día hace 60 años.

Esa noche Yakov Feltsman murió mientras dormía en su casa.

Hace ya un par de meses desde que Yakov había muerto, como legado dejó uno de los mejores centros de entrenamiento de toda Rusia, cientos de medallistas le agradecían todo su trabajo como entrenador, no era de dudar que sus alumnos quedaron muy afectados con la partida de su entrenador, para mucho de ellos era casi un padre.

Como herencia había dejado todas sus pertenencias para sus alumnos, algunas cosas quedaron para Georgi, otras más para Mila, Yurio tomo algunas fotografías y Víctor se quedó con el pequeño collar que atesoraba su profesor, aquel con una perla rosada. Lo único que no lograron encontrar fue la primera medalla que ganó en el 60, supusieron que su ex esposa la tendría en algún lugar guardado.

Una mañana Víctor en medio de su tristeza decidió cumplir por fin la petición que tanto le había dado el anciano, ir a esa fea playa. Parte de él se arrepentía de no haber ido con su entrenador cuando se lo pidió, pero eso era cosa que ya no importaba.

Llamó a su mascota, maccachin para subir a su auto, llegaron a la playa. Apenas piso la arena logró vislumbrar algo que era inconcebible para él.

Un pequeño tritón estaba sentado en unas rocas llorando. Maccachin corrió hacía el extraño ser ladrando seguido por su dueño.

Al estar cerca Yuuri lo notó, ahí estaba por fin, después de tanto tiempo de esperarlo. La persona más especial para él.

Eso que traes ahí… -señaló el collar que Víctor traía puesto.

Ah… Esto… fue un regalo de mi entrenador…- contestó por inercia- Espera, que es eso – tomó sin permiso alguno la medalla que colgaba del cuello de Yuuri, la limpio un poco con su mano y pudo leer "1960".

Oh vaya, supongo que tú debes ser Víctor, mucho gusto. Me llamo Katsuki Yuuri. – dijo el joven tritón con la cara sonrosada.

 **FIN**

 **Pues bueno, éste no es mi primer FF pero sí es el primero que termino y he de decir que no sabía que se lloraba tanto escribiendo un final, literal llevo horas derramado lágrimas.**

 **Les dejé un final abierto (¿?) porque pues es obvio que muchos ya saben cómo va a terminar esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado de verdad gracias por las personas que me comentaban. Y para aquellos que lo leyeron con recelo por que era Yakov x Yuuri**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, kudos, votos y follows.**

 **Está historia se publica en wattpad, fanficion y AO3, prohibida su adaptación, copia y traducción.**


End file.
